nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Deathsong - Brd(15),RDD(10),BG(4),PM(1)
Bard 15 / Red Dragon Disciple 10 / Blackguard 4 / Pale Master 1 by Ps eyestabber 19:28, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Description Charles was a young wandering Yuan-ti bard. He used to impress his audience with ballads and poems, tough he never felt it was enough for him. He often heard legends about bards having dragon blood and decided to investigate. He met a master who taught him the way of the Red Dragon, thus becoming a Red Dragon Disciple. His master also taught him about Heavy Metal music, his passion. Charles became fascinated with that new musical style. When he heard "Fear of the Dark" and "The Number of the Beast" he realized he was simply BORN to be a heavy metal musician. Listening to lyrics that talk about human sacrifice, murder, torture etc Charles finally realized the Truth that would guide his life from that moment to the rest of his life: pain and suffering are simply the best inspiration for a song. He dedicated his soul to the God of Metal, becoming his Blackguard. When he heard about Red Hot Chilli Peppers using skeleton costumes he said "damn amateurs..." and became a Pale Master, thus having a pretty bony skin. He became known as Deathsong and lived happily forever and thereafter, killing people who say metal is gay/lame/whatever and writing songs about it. Advantages: * By the standards announced in the "Power Builds" page, this IS a Power Build. Deathsong beats the crap out of Joe Average, Dragonmaster Negotiator and even Kaze no Kama! * Huge AC, even while unbuffed * Epic Divine Might and Divine Shield * Great chances to hit with Improved Knockdown * Lots of Buffs and Debuffs including Haste, Improved Invisibility, Greater Heroism and Curse Song * Very high saves * You may equip any weapon with Deathsong since he doesn't rely on weapon feats * High UMD, Listen and Spot Disadvantages: * Unbuffed attack is not that great, tough he has a LOT of options to increase his chance to hit * Not a dedicated caster, nor a dedicated warrior, You are the party's bard on early levels and a warrior-with-buffing-skills on mid levels. You will only shine on your own very latter on * If you play the OC you will suffer a lot until you get your first Blackguard level and your mithral full plate and shield. Notes: * Yuan-ti Pureblood can be replaced by any race with a +2 Cha like Aasimar or Drow * For some reason unknown to me, Divine Shield and Song o Heroism doesn't seem to stack properly. You can work around this by dropping 3 Bard levels and going Pale Master 4, losing level 6 spells in the process. * Battle Caster, Divine Shield and Divine Might only appear on the list if the leveling class has access to them. Therefore, you must take BG 3 and BG 4 in levels that grant feats. The same goes for Battle Caster (Bard), Curse Song and Lingering Song. * If you want to test it in Battle of the Builds you can download my BIC file at http://rapidshare.com/files/193941609/charlesdeathsong1.bic.html and save yourself the trouble of following my guide just to find out if I am lying about Deathsong's combat skills ;) * Don't forget to turn on "Inspire Defense". Bards can have one inspiration active at a time without spending time to cast anything! Character Creation Progression Author: Ps eyestabber 20:19, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Contact: ps_eyestabber@yahoo.com.br Special Thanks to: -Thorsson: added Curse Song to the build. category:Character builds Category:Power Builds